The Wish on the Moon
by angelbear95
Summary: What happens when a young girl makes a wish on the moon? Maybe she will find love and a little adventure


A WISH ON THE MOON

By Angelbear95

CHARACTERS

Tiera– A 19 year old girl who lives with her mother and brother Preston

Inuyasha – A half human and half demon

Sesshomaru- A full demon and Inuyasha's half brother

Inu No Taisho- Sesshomaru and Inuyasha father

Kagome- A girl who loves Inuyasha

Shania- Tiera best friend from 4th grade

Terry – the father of Tiera and Preston and the Lord of the North Lands

Onigumo- Soldier of the North

Rin – a young girl of about 5

I DON"T OWN INUYASHA AND THE OTHER CHARACTERS ARE FICTIONAL

Chapter1 _A WISH ON THE MOON_

Tiera walked home with her best friend Shania after a long day at school. When they got to Tiera's house they said good bye to each other. When Tiera got home, she yelled out, "I am home Mom."

"In the kitchen, my dear," said Tiera's mom.

Tiera went to her room and put her pink backpack down as she moved her brown hair away from her face. Tiera sat on her bed and looked at her yearbook. She was happy that her family had added a page that showed pictures of her from over her school years. Tiera closed the book as she heard her mom call out "dinner time".

"Coming Mom," said Tiera. At dinner, Tiera ate a delicious meal of meat and fruit. After dinner Tiera went to her room and laid down on her bed to read a story in her i-pad. Before bed Tiera walked to the window and looked at the moon. Tiera said "I wish to meet my mate to be. He has to be tall and handsome." Tiera went to bed and dreamt of her mate to be.

The next day Tiera woke up with a strange feeling. Almost like it would be possible to time travel into the past.

Tiera said to her mom, "I would like to visit Shania today. Is that ok with you?"

"Yes dear," said her mom.

"Ok bye Mom. See you later," said Tiera.

Tiera started the 20 minute walk to Shania's house. On the way she passed a shrine with a well inside of it. She thought that she would like to explore the shrine one of these days. When Tiera got to Shania's house she knocked on the door.

A girl who looked just a little older than Tiera said, "it's been too long Tiera. How is my best friend?"

"You are silly Shaina, we just saw each other yesterday. I am fine though, but I feel a little strange today. When I woke up this morning, I felt like I could go back in time," said Tiera. "Do you think that is crazy to think I can go back in time?"

"No it is not," said Shania with a smile, "I think it would be cool to go back in time."

Tiera and Shaina went into the kitchen and made some hot tea. They chatted about school and friends.

"Well, I have to go home for lunch," said Tiera.

"Ok see you at school on Monday. Thanks for coming to visit," said Shaina as she gave Tiera a hug.

As Tiera was walking home she heard a voice call to her from the well within the shrine. It sounded like a man's voice. Tiera walked to the well and looked in. "Hello? Anyone there?" she said.

No answer.

"Ok that was weird," said Tiera to herself. Tiera started to walk away when she heard the man call her name again. Tiera walked back to the edge of the well and looked in. All of the sudden, she felt herself being sucked into the well. She was surrounded by a pink light.

"What is going on here?" said Tiera to herself. Tiera was feeling both scared and excited. She didn't feel like she was falling just slowly floating. The pink light started to fade and Tiera felt herself lying on the ground in a well. When Tiera looked up she could see the sky instead of the roof of the shrine. Tiera climbed out of the well and looked around.

"Mom, Bro? Are you here?" said Tiera with a sad voice.

A few minutes went by and then Tiera saw five teens walking nearby. She walked over to them and said, "I am lost can you help me?"

"Yes, we can help you. I am Kagome," said a girl of about 15 with long black hair and was wearing school clothes. "Oh this is Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo and Mirku."

"Nice to meet you all, my name is Tiera."

"Nice meeting you too. We are heading to the village, would you like to come with us?" they all said together.

"Yes that would be great," said Tiera with a smile. As they walked Tiera told them her strange story of falling into the well. None of them seemed surprised, which make Tiera feel some comfort.

Once they got to the village, Kagome invited Tiera to stay overnight with her and her grandmother in their hut.

00000000000000000000000000000

The next morning, Tiera went to take a walk. When she was walking she felt someone following her, but she couldn't see who it was. Then Tiera sat under a tree. She said to herself, "Is this where I will find my mate to be?"

"Maybe," said a deep voice.

"That voice again," said Tiera. "Where are you?"

"Behind you," said the voice.

Tiera turned around to see a tall man with golden eyes looking at her.

"WHO ARE YOU?" said Tiera loudly.

"I am Lord Sesshomaru," said the man.

Tiera bowed to the Lord and said, "Nice to meet you my Lord."

"You don't have to bow to me, because I am your future mate to be," said Sesshomaru.

"Wow. You are my future mate? Are you kidding?"

"No. I was the one talking to you in the well. I needed you to look into the well so I could bring you to the past," said Sesshomaru. "I understand you met my brother yesterday."

"Your brother is Inuyasha?" said Tiera with a surprised voice.

"Yes, but he is my half brother," said Sesshomaru.

"Do you and your brother like each other?" asked Tiera to Sesshomaru. Before Sesshomaru could answer, Tiera heard Kagome and Inuyasha coming towards them.

"Tiera, where are you?" yelled Kagome. Before Tiera could say anything, Sesshomaru put his hand on Tiera's mouth and shook his head no to her. When he moved his hand away Tiera looked at him. They saw Inuyasha coming towards them.

"What's the matter?" Tiera whispered.

He said, "It is my brother Inuyasha and the rest of the group. Whenever I see my brother we always get in a fight. Let's get out of here. Don't be scared, but I am going to change myself into a huge dog, just climb on my back," said Sesshomaru to Tiera.

Tiera watched in amazement as Sesshomaru turned into a huge white dog with a moon on his forehead. She climbed on his back. Sesshomaru took off running and then all of the sudden they were flying towards a castle in the distance.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After awhile, the dog slowed down and landed softly on the ground right in front of a young girl of about 5 years old. Sesshomaru turned back into a man. He said to Tiera, "Tiera this is Rin. Rin this is Tiera."

"Nice to meet you, Tiera," said Rin.

Sesshomaru made camp for them. He then ran into the forest to find food for Tiera and Rin to eat. When he came back, he heard me singing a song to Little Rin.

My little princess

My little princess

Don't cry I am here

My little princess

My little princess

Nothing will hurt you when I am here

Tiera continued to sing the song.

My little princess

Try to go to sleep

My little princess

My little princess you are so sweet

Rin started to fall asleep in Tiera's lap. Tiera looked at Sesshomaru and smiled as she smelled the rabbit and deer meat beginning to cook. As they were eating dinner, Sesshomaru began telling Tiera about his life and parents. One of the things that he told Tiera was that his father was the Lord before him and that he had died protecting him. It was obvious how much Sesshomaru missed his father.

Tiera looked at the moon and said a little prayer to it one more time. She said "Thank you for my wish last night, but this wish I am making now is for Sesshomaru. Can you bring his father back please?" said Tiera.

In a flash, Sesshomaru's father was right in front of Tiera. Tiera stood and bowed to Sesshomaru's father with a look of surprise.

"You don't have to bow to me young one. I am Inu No Taisho. Who are you?" said the older man.

"Thank you my lord. My name is Tiera. I am here with Sesshomaru," said Tiera. "Do you want to see your older son?"

He moved his head up and down. I gave him my hand and took five steps forward. I called Sesshomaru's name.

"SESSHOMARU I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes," yelled Tiera.

"What is it Tiera?" said Sesshomaru.

"You will see," said Tiera letting go of hand.

Inu No Taisho walked to his son and put his hands on his son's shoulders.

"Ok Sesshomaru you can open your eyes now," said Tiera.

When Sesshomaru opened his eyes he started to cry. Inu No Taisho patted his sons back and hugged him.

"Father how did you get here?" said Sesshomaru.

"Son say thank you to your mate to be. She did it," said Inu No Taisho.

"Thank you Tiera," said Sesshomaru with tears in his eyes.

"No problem," said Tiera with an embarrassed look at the sky.

"Tiera do you want a hug?" said Sesshomaru with smile.

"Yes please and thank you Sessh."

After the hug, Tiera fell asleep in minutes in Sessh's arms. Sessh put Tiera in her tent and gave her a kiss goodnight.

"So son how is everything going?" said Inu No Taisho.

"Fine Dad," said Sesshomaru.

"Just fine? The way I see it, you care for that girl a lot," said Inu No Taisho.

"Yes father I do care a lot about Tiera. I believe she is my mate. Why do you ask?" said Sesshomaru.

"I like her too. I think she is the perfect mate for you," said his father as he gave his son a hug.

While Sesshomaru and his father were talking, Tiera was fast asleep and beginning to have a dream.

"Where is everyone? It is dark out here. Sesshomaru, can anyone help me? I am scared right now. I can see a bright light. Who are you?" said Tiera.

"I am you from the future," said the voice.

"How can you be me?" said Tiera with disbelief.

"Believe it," said the voice.

"Ok I will believe you, if you show yourself." Tiera said.

Tiera began to see a young women walking towards her. She couldn't believe it, but the girl looked just like her, "Ok I believe you."

"Good," said the Tiera from the future.

"Tiera?" said Sesshomaru from the distance.

Both girls turned to the sound of his voice, but the future Tiera said "Yes love."

Both Tiera's looked up and saw Sesshomaru walking to them.

Sesshomaru saw two identical Tiera's. He said to the Tiera of the past, "You are safe, Tiera."

"Yes Sessh," said Tiera.

"Tiera, you are dreaming. Love, I want you to wake up now," said Sesshomaru.

Tiera found she waking up out of the dream and saw Sesshomaru sitting with his eyes closed by a tree. She got up and ran to Sesshomaru and gave him a hug.

Tiera sat on his lap and put her head on his chest. Inu No Taisho looked at Tiera in his sons lap as she fell asleep again and smiled at her. Sesshomaru opened his eyes to see Tiera in his lap. Sesshomaru put his chin on Tiera's head and said softly in Tiera's ear "I love you".

Tiera yawned and said, "I love you too Sessh." Sesshomaru patted Tiera head and gave a smile to his father.

Morning came and Tiera woke up to see she was still in Sesshomaru's lap. Tiera started to blush. "Am I bothering you Sesshomaru by sitting on your lap?" said Tiera.

"No, not at all my Tiera," said Sesshomaru with a blush of his own.

Inu No Taisho said with a laugh, "I will go get the food for breakfast."

"Ok Father," said Sesshomaru looking at Tiera and Rin. Tiera took out her journal and began writing a story in Sesshomaru's lap.

"Tiera what are you doing?" said Inu No Taisho.

"Nothing just thinking," said Tiera.

"Thinking of what?" said Inu No Taisho.

"I was thinking of my father," said Tiera.

"Your father?" said Inu No Taisho and Sesshomaru.

"Yes my mom said he is the Lord of the North," said Tiera.

"You're talking about Lord Terry right?" said Inu No Taisho.

"Yes I am, my lord," said Tiera. "He is my father."

Inu No Taisho said, "We will take you to him when Rin wakes up. Is that fine with you my lady?"

"Yes my lord," said Tiera.

Inu No Taisho said, "What kind of demon are you?"

"I don't know yet my lord," said Tiera.

"Let's go and find out," said Sesshomaru. Tiera took Sesshomaru's hand and they started to walk to the North together.

Everyday Tiera got her memories back. The first one was her playing with Sesshomaru as little kids in the garden next to a pond. The second one was her with her dad in is his study looking up scrolls and the last one was her dancing with Sesshomaru in the ball room together.

Tiera started to cry and put her arms around Sesshomaru so tight.

"It is ok Tiera. I know that memory's hurt, but hold on to them," said Sesshomaru.

Tiera said to Sesshomaru, "Can you sleep with me tonight?"

"Yes, I would love to," said Sesshomaru with a smile.

Chapter 2 _Tiera meets her father and family back together_

In the middle of the night, Tiera and Sesshomaru lay next to a tree two feet away from his father and Rin. Tiera started to yawn and move up to Sessh right shoulder to keep warm, because it was getting cold. Tiera felt something around her waist, so she moved her hand down to find it was Sesshomaru's tail. Tiera open her eyes and said "Thank you Sessh I needed that."

"No problem Tiera," said Sesshomaru. In one instant Sesshomaru felt Tiera get up and run to her bag to get some pills to take for her headache.

"Are you ok Tiera?" said Sesshomaru.

"No I am not at all. I am hot and tired right now".

Sesshomaru ran to her and put his hand on her forehead and said, "you are right you are hot".

Sesshomaru walked to his father and said Tiera needs ice now with a growl.

"Ok, ok I am up. What is wrong?" said Inu No Taisho.

"Tiera is has a high temperature right now," said Sesshomaru with growl at his father.

Inu no taisho jumped up and did the same. He put his hand up on Tiera's forehead.

Tiera said, "I need to go home now," with a weak voice.

Tiera and Sesshomaru started to walk back to the well. Tiera fell and tried to get up but could not stand, so Sesshomaru picked her up and carried her to the well. At the well, Inu No Taisho and his son looked at the old well.

"Rin, you go ahead and go home. We will come and get you later," said Sesshomaru.

"Okay Sessh. I will be fine. Go take care of Tiera," said Rin with concern.

"I will try to come back tomorrow unless you can come with me," said Tiera.

"Wait a minute," said Sesshomaru. "We can come too."

"Yes please," said Tiera.

"We are coming with you," said Inu No Taisho.

"Good because I need you," said Tiera.

Then Tiera felt the wind whip by her face as Sessh and his father jumped with her into the well.

_Tierra's time_

Tiera looked up and saw the roof of the shrine. Then she looked down. She was on Sessh and Inu No Taisho's back. Tiera climbed off them and walked to the rope.

Tiera turned to look at Sessh and said "come with me."

"Ok," said Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru walked up to Tiera and picked her up and jumped out of the well.

When Sessh's father was next to them Tiera opened the door to walk out of the shine.

Sesshomaru smelled the gas of cars and Inu No Taisho could hear people talking. They were at her house in less than 10 minutes. She felt better almost immediately.

"Mom, Preston I am home," she said loudly. "I brought some friends over."

"Ok dear," said her mom. Before dinner Tiera pulled Sessh up to her room to let the grown-ups talk for awhile. At dinner Tiera sat next to Sessh and his father sat next to her mother. Preston sat on the couch with the dog.

After dinner Tiera got pills from her mom for her for her headache and her anti-seizure medicine. Inu no taisho ask Tiera's mom a question about Tiera having seizures. She tells him everything about Tiera. Tiera added to the conversation saying she had had seizures since she was born, but they don't happen very often. Her mom said told everyone how much the family loves Tiera.

Tiera said, "I need to go and rest," as Tiera headed to her room to lay down.

"Now I see that a fever could be a sign of a seizure," said Sesshomaru with a worry in his eyes for his Tiera.

"Yes we all worry for her," said Preston getting up from the couch as he walked to his sister room with a look of sadness. Sesshomaru followed him to Tiera's room when they got there Sesshomaru sat on her bed. Tiera was already sound asleep. He reached down and pulled her hair aside her face and said to Preston, "I will stay here for now."

"Ok if she wakes up call us," said Preston.

Sesshomaru sat on the edge of the bed. "Please wake up my Tiera," said Sesshomaru. In 10 minutes Tiera woke up and smiled Sesshomaru asleep on the edge of her bed.

"Sessh wake up," said Tiera with a smile. Sesshomaru looked up to see Tiera looking at him. He jumped up and hugged Tiera so tightly it almost choked Tiera to death.

"Sesshomaru let go of me," said Tiera.

"Sorry Tiera I thought I would lose you".

"It okay. Sessh I am ok now," said Tiera.

"Don't do that again in front of me Tiera," said her mom.

"Yes mom," said Tiera with a weak look at Sessh and a laugh.

"Preston. Tiera is awake now."

"We are coming," said Preston.

"How is she?" asked her mom.

"I am fine now mom," said Tiera.

"Do you want to still see your father?" said her mother.

"Yes mom and one day me and father will came home to visit. Ok mom?" said Tiera.

"I love that dear. Or maybe your brother and I can come visit at the castle. Please take good care of my daughter," said her mother.

Tiera gave her mother and brother a hug and said, "I will be safe and see you soon," as they walked out the door.

It took them about 10 minutes to get back to the well. It started to rain as they walked. They passed a church and inside they saw a Priest. They entered the church. The Priest turned and said, "Hello. What a bad storm. Come in."

Tiera let go of Sessh's hand and went to ask the priest a question.

"Yes dear," said the Priest.

"I love this man, but as strange as it sounds he is from a different time," said Tiera.

"Oh that does not matter if you love each other," said the Priest. "Do you want to married?" said the Priest.

"Yes" said Tiera and Sesshomaru blushing while they gazed at each other.

The Priest asked them to step up to the altar. "Ok Tiera. Do you take Sesshomaru as your husband?"

"Yes I do," said Tiera.

"Sesshomaru, do you take Tiera as your wife?"

"Yes I do," said Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru you can kiss your wife," said the priest.

_In the feudal era_

"Lord Terry we found your daughter. She is with Lord Sesshomaru and his father. They climbed out of the well. Do you want us to bring them to you?" said a soldier.

"No Onigumo," said Lord Terry. "I will go and meet them half way".

"Yes sire," said Onigumo.

Lord Terry found them asleep. He hid behind a tree until one of them knew he was there. Tiera walked up and look awed because she heard a sound like a dog.

"Hello is any one there?" Tiera called out.

Lord Terry walked out of the shadows.

"Father is that you?" said Tiera.

"Tiera my sweet daughter. I am so glad I found you. I missed you so much."

"Dad, Mom and Preston miss you too."

"I miss them too," said Lord Terry with sadness in his eyes.

Tiera introduced her father to Sesshomaru and his father.

"Lord Sesshomaru thank you for taking good care of my little princess" said Lord Terry.

"Dad. Stop it," said Tiera with a blush.

"Sorry dear," said Lord Terry.

Tiera looked at Sessh and said "I don't want to leave Sessh. Dad I love him."

"Tiera don't cry Sesshomaru is coming with us," said Lord Terry patting his daughter's shoulder.

Together they started walking until a beautiful castle came into view.

_In the castle_

When they walked into the castle all the servants bowed to them.

A soldier came up and said, "My lord I can see you found your lost daughter," said Onigumo.

"Yes Onigumo meet Tiera my daughter."

"Nice to finally meet you princess," said Onigumo.

Tiera hid her face and said shyly, "Hello Onigumo".

Lord Terry turned to see his daughter hide behind Sesshomaru's back. Lord Terry started to laugh at his daughter.

"Dad that is not funny," said Tiera with a blush holding Sesshomaru's kimono to hide her face.

"Who is going to stop me? You young pup," said Lord Terry with smile.

"I will," said Sesshomaru with red eyes.

Lord Terry stopped laughing and began to walk backwards.

Before their eyes, Sesshomaru turned into a thin big white dog. He stood in front of Tiera growling at Lord Terry.

Tiera said "Dad you need to run or say you are sorry now before your butt is kicked."

"I am sorry my dear for laughing at you. Please calm him down before he breaks something in the castle," said Lord Terry with scared look on his face.

"Sessh baby come back to me," said Tiera with smile and petting his dog nose. Before Sesshomaru changed back, he growled one more time and nuzzled Tiera's neck for awhile.

"Dad what kind of demon are we?" said Tiera.

"We are dog demons like Sesshomaru and his father," said Lord Terry.

"Really?" said Tiera with tears.

"Yes. Come with me dear" said lord terry.

"Can I see my true form now?" said Tiera.

"Yes you can. Follow me dear," said Lord Terry.

"Yes father," said Tiera with an excited smile.

When they got in the throne room, Lord Terry walked to a table and grabbed a mirror for Tiera to look at herself.

"Dad I love it. I look cool," said Tiera. As she looked in the mirrors she saw a beautiful dog with brown fur, like the color of her hair.

Tiera turned to look at Sessh and said, "How do I look now Sessh?"

Sesshomaru eyes went wide and said, "Can I kiss you Tiera?"

Both fathers smiled at their kids.

"I… I" said Tiera with blush and turned her head away.

Tiera said "I love to have kisses from you Sessh."

Sessh walked to Tiera and wrapped his arms around Tiera's waist and gave her a kiss on the lips.

Lord Terry looked at Lord Inu No Taisho with a smile. "Looks like that boy made a move finely," said Lord Terry.

"Yes now we just we just need to have your mate and older son join us," said Sessh's father.

Tiera broke the kiss and hug. Tiera said, "I have loved you from the time we were kids."

"Me too," said Sesshomaru with the mask falling off his face. Tiera was surprised to see his real face.

Late Afternoon

Tiera sat on her bed to wait for Sessh to come to bring her to the dinner hall for dinner. When Tiera heard a knock at the door she said, "Come in Sessh".

The door opened and Sesshomaru walked over to Tiera's bed.

"Are you ready for dinner my Tiera?" said Sesshomaru.

"Yes Sessh," said Tiera. Tiera took Sessh's hand and they left Tiera's room for dinner.

When they got to the dinner hall they saw that their Fathers were talking about them.

"Son, sit down for dinner," said Lord Inu with a grin to Lord Terry.

"Yes you too dear," said Lord Terry to Tiera.

"Yes father," said both of them said at the same time with a laugh.

After dinner Tiera and Sessh went to the garden to talk and walk together.

"So Sessh can you help me learn to dance before the ball?" said Tiera.

"Sure Tiera come with me," said Sessh with a smile. When they got to the ballroom Sessh took Tiera's hand and he put his other hand on her waist.

"Ok Tiera, follow my feet," said Sessh.

"1 2 3 123" said Sessh.

"Like this?" said Tiera as she tried to not trip on her feet.

"Yes," said Sessh with a giggle.

At _the_ ball

Tiera stood next to her father and looked for Sessh all over the ballroom. When she found him she walked to him and tapped his shoulder. She wanted to dance with him. He bowed and gave her his arm to take. When the song ended a guard came up and said, "Lady Kristin of the North is home and Lord Preston are home."

Tiera let go of Sessh and ran to her mom and brother. "Mom, bro you came home. "

Her mother hugged her daughter and said, "Yes. Have Sesshomaru come give me a hug."

"Mom, do you like my new kimono?" her mother looked her up and down. She nodded her head as she adored the pink kimono with light blue moon and some stars too.

"Dear I love your new kimono. Did Sessh give it to you?"

"Yes mom he gave to me yesterday as a mate present. Isn't that sweet? I hope you won't be mad, but we were married by a Priest. I love him so much."

"How could I be mad? I could tell that you were fated to be together. Already my youngest baby is going to be mated," said her mother with tears.

For hours everyone danced and danced until they were exhausted. After the ball everyone went home or to their rooms.

_In the middle of the night_

Tiera twisted and turned but could not sleep at all. So she walked to Sessh's room to sleep with him. Tiera knocked on Sessh's door. She waited to be asked to enter.

"Come in Tiera" said Sesshomaru.

"Sorry bothering you Sessh at this late of time," said Tiera.

"It is ok Tiera. What woke you?" said Sessh.

"Just a nightmare. Why do you ask?" she said a sad and scared face.

"Come here," said Sessh with his arms opened out for Tiera to climb into.

Tiera did put her hand on Sessh's chest and heard Sessh's heart beat. On the third beat, Tiera fell asleep in Sessh's arms.

"Goodnight Tiera" said Sessh.

"Good night to you too you Sessh," said Tiera.

Next day

Tiera woke up to find herself in Sessh's bed and in his arms.

"Sessh wake up. Do you know what happened last night because I don't," said Tiera.

Sessh open his eyes. He said "you came in my room and said you had a bad dream," said Sessh. Sessh leaned over and kissed Tiera. He then said, "my dear wife, would you like for me to mate you now"?

"Yes please Sessh," said Tiera nervously.

"Ok" said Sessh with a smile.

Sessh started slow. When he heard Tiera moan, his demon side started to come out as he moved with her. When Sessh heard Tiera cry out his name his beast took over and bit on her neck next to her shoulder. Sessh licked the blood until it stopped running down her neck. Sessh gently rolled off of Tiera and both of them were breathing hard.

"Sessh does this mean I am your mate for life?" said Tiera with a smile.

"Yes love," said Sesshomaru.

"Sessh that makes me the happiest girl ever," said Tiera.

"I am now the happiest the man in the west lands" said Sessh.

"You mean the happiest Lord in the West," said Tiera with a giggle.

"Tiera and Sessh. Time for breakfast," called Lord Terry from downstairs.

"We are coming Dad," said Tiera with a laugh.

When they got downstairs, her mother was the first to see the moon on her daughter's neck.

Her mother looked at her mate, Lord Terry and said, "It happened our baby is not a baby any more. Look at her neck."

Lord Terry looked at his daughter's neck and saw the moon on her shoulder. He clapped his hands to his mouth and said, "My baby is mated now to Lord Sesshomaru" said Lord Terry with tears coming down his face.

Sesshomaru asked Lord Terry where his father is.

Lord Terry said, "Your father is in the dojo training."

When Sessh saw his father he yelled, "Dad come here please. I have something to tell you."

His father stopped what he was doing and walked to his son and Tiera.

"What is it son? What is the good news?" said his father with a grin.

"You will see" said sesshomaru looking at Tiera. Tiera move her hair away so that he could see the mate mark on her neck. He dropped his sword and put his hands on his mouth and started to cry.

"Told you father," said Sesshomaru.

Tiera tapped Sessh's shoulder and said, "I know it is crazy, but I think I might be pregnant too," with a smile.

Sessh turned to his mate and said "WHAT?"

"Yes Sessh, I am pregnant" said Tiera.

Sessh picked Tiera up and spun her around.

Over the next 9 months, Sessh and Tiera grew closer and loved every day that they were together.

9 months passed before the baby girls were born. One had silver hair and one had brown hair. Both of them had their father's eyes. One had a moon on her forehead.

Tiera said to Sessh, "what are we going to name them?"

Sessh smiled and said, "for the brown haired one we will call her Hasumi and that means the beginning of beauty."

"How about the other one?" said Tiera with a smile.

"Oh yes," said Sessh."Let's name her Setsuna. That means calm snow," said Sesshomaru.

"Setsuna has a moon like you Sessh," said Tiera.

"I love those names like I love you Sessh," said Tiera.

"And I love you my Tiera," said Sessh giving his mate a kiss.

They both reached over and kissed their beautiful daughters.

**The end **


End file.
